


Nothing But

by angelofgrief



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness is everything. Ianto Jones, however, is nothing but human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But

**Author's Note:**

> Because I enjoy the darker, more psycological side of Janto, this is a story that summaries what I feel is their current relationship and what it will forever be known as because of the lack of push it gave.
> 
> Honestly, this relationship had so much potential but I feel the writers didn't utlize it at all.

It's just sex and kissing and fucking and making out and everything but nothing. It's nothing but lies, when he thought about it. And it pained him.

Because no matter how much he cared for him, how much he wanted more, there was no more to it. Jack was immortal; Ianto was not. In this case, it was black and white.

Ianto was nothing but a blur in his time.

**Author's Note:**

> can be found on tumblr under Nothing But [http://fyriana.tumblr.com/post/46127513842]


End file.
